Soul-Bound
by MyHiroBringsAllTheFangirls
Summary: What happens when the Big Hero 6 ends up in our world, due to a portal the villain they were trying to defeat used? Where will the Big Hero 6 stay? Will the same villain wreck havoc in our world? Will Hiro possibly fall in love with the girl who saved him from a horde of fangirls, who later takes in the Big Hero 6 to her house? Find out in "Soul-Bound!" ((REVISED FROM ORIGINAL))
1. Meeting the Big Hero 6!

((What happens when the Big Hero 6 ends up in our world, due to a portal the villan they were trying to defeat used? Where will the Big Hero 6 stay? Will the same villan wreck havoc in our world? Will Hiro possibly fall in love with the girl who saved him from a horde of fangirls, who later takes in the Big Hero 6 to her house? Find out in "Soul-Bound!"

Pairings: GoGo x Wasabi, Fred x Honey, Hiro x OC.

Copyright: All rights reserved.))

I looked out the window, and sighed. School. Boring as usual. I was drawing on my classwork paper, since I usually finished early. I drew Hiro Hamada, my favorite character from Big Hero 6, my all time favorite Disney movie.  
>"Okay, Class. Time to hand in your papers."<p>

I got up from my desk, ans handed my paper to the teacher, and went back to my seat, only to be tripped, and I fell face first on the ground. The whole classroom erupted in laughter, and I grabbed my bookbag, and ran out of the classroom.

"bruh, she's a trip!" A boy said, and a few of his friends snickered. I ran out of school, and all the way home, but stopped at an alleyway, when I saw the Big Hero 6, passed out in an alleyway.

I looked around frantically, and piled everyone on Baymax, and dragged them to my house, earning strange looks from people. When I arrived at my house with the Big Hero 6, I set them on the couch, and laid them out one by one. I then decided to bot fight my little bro, Atlas.

"Yo, Atlas! It's bot fighting time!" I hollered, and Atlas rushed down, with a small bot with a metal shell, and a shield and razor. It looked like Yama's but it was very different. I, personaly, had a female robot, designed like a human. We set our bots down on the circle filled with detached gears and stuff, and we activated them.

"Saki-chan, SnK-armor!" I shout, and my bot nods, changing her armor into Levi's Survey corps outfit.

"UltraBot, Super-Titan Mode!" Atlas shouted, and I grin, Atlas' bot grew slightly in size, into where it's 5 in. taller than Saki-chan.

We grabbed our controllers, and begun to botfight. Ultrabot used his razor to try to slice Saki-chan, but she backflipped, and ran up to Ultrabot, Naruto-style, and climbed her way up Ultrabot's shield, and sliced Ultrabot's head off, and Ultrabot died. Atlas was too amazed to even cry over his dead robot.

"Wow, Ellie, that was amazing! How'd you do that!?" Atlas asked excitedly.

"Serious gamer skills, and a crap-ton of training," I grinned.

"Not bad." I heard a voice and I jumped. I turned around to find a smirking Hiro, and I blushed a little. "But, I could do better..."

I shrugged. "Of course you can, you're basically a pro."

"And how do you know that?" Hiro looked at me confusedly.

"Because, Hiro," I start. "You're not in San Fransokyo. You're in a completely different world. In our world, your the main character of a movie called Big Hero 6."

"Oh.." He said, emphashis on the 'O.' I WANT TO TOUCH THAT HAIR OMG HALP.

"Sis, are you okay? You look like a squirrel that has rabies...Are you on yo-"

"Shut up, Atty! That's personal!" I blushed.

"Hey, I feel you, bro. Baymax does the same thing," Hiro reassured.

"I do the same what?" Baymax asked. Hiro shrieked, and relaxed when it was Baymax.

"Baymax, what the hell?"

"It is not healthy to curse in front of children," Baymax stated.

"Woah, it's a huge walking huggable robot marshmallow!" Atlas screamed happily, and hugged Baymax.

My big sister instincs called for me, and I left the room, and hugged my little sister. She giggled, and hugged me back.

"Aww, it's okay, lil' sis. Big Sissy's here for ya! Forever and always~" I cooed, and my little sister gurgled, before I set her back in her crib, and I left, only to find that Hiro, Baymax and Atlas were watching. I blushed heavily.

"F-F-Fo-Forget what you saw!" I stuttered, and Atlas laughed, before running over to the crib.

"Yo, Dani! Sup, my homie?" Atlas failed to impersonate one of his friends, but that made Dani laugh anyway.

"So, you have younger siblings?" Hiro asked me.

"Um, yeah? Duh? Anyways, sorry for your loss..."

"Nah, don't worry about it..."

"I don't want to lose them, they're my only family... Besides my grandma, and abusive aunt, but yeah," I say, looking away.

"Abusive aunt? Darn. Sucks to be you," Hiro said, and I nodded. "Not in a bad way, though. You're a nice lady."

"Lady? Dude, i'm 14. How the he-"

"Scanning patient," Baymax looked at me.

"Baymax. What're you doing?" Hiro asked.

"Scan Complete. The young lady seems to be suffering a recent emotional pain, and she is on her p-"

"Okay, that's enough for today..." I say.

"What was he about to say?"

"N-Nothing!" I quickly dismiss.

"...Say, did you make those robots?" Hiro asked.

"I made UltraBot for Atlas, and blueprinted Saki-chan for dad, but Dad made my bot..." I look away.

"Sorry, I shouldn'tve brought it up."

"Nah, it's fine, Hiro," I smile, and he blushes a little, but just barely.

"Hiro's got a girlfriend~" Honey Lemon cooed. We blushed, and denied it quickly.  
>"Oh really?" Honey then eyed Hirio, and then me, and then muttered "I ship it," which caused my blush to darken, but I quickly shook it off.<p>

Yes, I am a fangirl, with ships, but not a 'Stereotypical' fangirl personality-wise. "So, I should probably explain when everyone wakes up..."

"Yeah, that would clear things up."

_SUPAH LONG TIMESKIP_

"That makes sense..." Fred says.

"Now how are we gonna get back to our world, if we don't have the right technology in this world to do so?" GoGo asked, chewing her bubble gum.

"You don't," I clarify. "Unless... You have already attracted the villan that brought you guys here came here himself!"

"Wow, are you like, really smart or something?" Wasabi asked.

"Oh, nonononono. I'm not THAT smart. I'm still in High School, in the 9th grade. I can't possibly be as smart as you guys..." I say, beating myself up mentally.

"But we couldn't have thought of that as fast as you did. You're like, super intelligent for a 14 year old, like Hiro!" Hiro sorta blushed at this.

"Non-" I was interrupted by Hiro.

"How could you have made UltraBot if you weren't smart as we think you are?"

"You made a ROBOT!?" Wasabi asked excitedly.

"Um, yea-"

"Dude, you're smarter than what you think. If you could build a robot, then you're DEFINETLY smart enough," Fred assures. ASDFLYVGDFJCY-

"Um, okay..." I say. "Anyway... I'm up for some food. Are you guys hungry?"

They all nodded, except for Baymax, because... Well, you know. I then called in for some pizza, and we played The Last of Us multiplayer, Co-op. My team consisted of Me and Hiro, and the other team was Fred and GoGo. Wasabi wasn't too keen on playing so he and Honey just watched. My team won, because of me, but Fred and GoGo almost won. Then the Pizza came, and I paid for it, and the pizza dude left, and we ate pizza together. I just had an idea.

"Oh. My. Gah." I say, and everyone looks at me.

"I just had the most epic idea!" (AnE movie dubbed quote here! It's lame, sorry.)

"Actually... Discard that." I dismiss.

"What was it?"

"A mini robot buddy. Like Baymax, but VERY different," I say. "It's horrible, really..."

"No, it's great! Tell me more!" Honey cheered.

"Okay, so it can have a shield like Wasabi's blade things, and can be used to distract the foe, and it flies, and other, boring stuff," I admit defeatedly.

"It's not boring. Your invention could save lives!" Honey hugged me.

"Honey Lemon... Can't... Breathe..." I squeak.

"Oh, sorry!" She immediately lets go.

"But Ellie's right." Hiro stated.

"Yeah, what he said!" Fred encouraged.

"But what if it falls into the hands of evil? I don't think I could reprogram it, and-" I say, starting to panic, but was stopped by everyone reassuring me, that everything'll be fine.

"Okay... Then let's get to work! But first, we've gotta get supplies..."

_(After buying suppiles...)_

"They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be.

I'm bad behaviour, but I do it in the best way."

I got to work on the robot, with help and guidance from Hiro and the team, while I was singing Immortals by Fall Out Boy.

"We could be Immortals

Just not for long, for long."

We ate snacks and then continued working on the bot. Then it became late at night, and I was barely even close to finishing it. Grandma came in the house.

"Obaa-san!" I shout, and hug her.

"Oof! Oh hello, Kohai!" Grandma Akiko greeted. ((A/N: I know kohai doesn't mean granddaughter. She just likes to use that name for her, because Ellie used to think of her as 'Senpai.' Just to clear things up! :D))

"Granny's home!" Atlas cheered, and joined the hug.

"Aww, you little Kohais are so sweet~! I'm glad I brought cupcakes!" Akiko smiled, and Atlas let go, and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Cupcakes!? YESS!" Atlas ran around and did the SpongeBob dance.

"Um, Gran? I should probably tell you that-"

"I know, dear. They can stay~" she chirped, and I fist-pumped the air.

"Okai, gaiz, you can come out now!" The Big Hero 6 came out from the basement, and we all ate cupcakes, then we had to decide where everyone'll sleep, since we had 2 guest bedrooms, and 3 bedrooms, and those guest bedrooms had queen sized matresses.

"Oh! I got it!" Akiko chirped. I gasped.

"OH GOD NO, WHY!?" I scream, and everyone looks at me weirdly. Gran always, and I mean ALWAYS PLAYS MATCHMAKER. GOSH FUCKING DAMMIT.

"GoGo, you will sleep with Wasabi," Gran smirked evilly, and GoGo and Wasabi realized what I meant. "Fred, you will sleep with Honey Lemon. And Hiro, you will sleep with Ellie."

Me and Hiro blushed, and the two pairs of bed mates snickered at us. Then we all went to our rooms, Baymax following us.

"Scan complete. Hiro, you seem to be going through emotional mood swings. Diagnosis: Puberty. And Ellie, you seem very sad. Are you alright?" Hiro looks at me.

"Um, maybe?" I say, looking at my feet.

"Scan complete. Diagnosis: Depression. You have suffered: Excessive ammounts of bullying and abuse due to the loss of your father, and when your mother died, your Grandma took you in, along with your younger siblings. I am sorry for your losses."

I sniffled. Dad...

"I-It's fine, I just don't like to be reminded of my parents, because of what SHE did..." I state, starting to tear up.

"Who? Your mom?" Hiro asked.

"Y-Yeah, Sh-She... Oh god..." I couldn't take it anymore and bursted out crying.

"Dad..." I choke between tears. "He didn't *hic* deserve it!"

Hiro hugged me, and I cried on his chest, letting out all the pain.

"Mom, why did you kill dad?" I ask between my crying. Hiro's eyes widened. 'Her mother killed her father!?' He must've thought.

"Damn, i'm sorry for your losses."

"I-It's fine." I wipe a tear, and smile. He blushed a little, more like, A LOT. I giggled.

"Why are you blushing?" I ask.

"Um..." His blush darkened, and he looked away.

"Anyways .. Let's get to bed now!" I quickly change the subject, and crawl under the sheets of my bed. Hiro nodded, and went to the other side, and we slept as far away from each other as possible, without falling from the bed.

I wasn't prepared for what lies ahead tomorrow.

((AAAANNND DONE! I revised this, since I wasn't happy with the original, so here ya go! Soul-Bound, revised!))


	2. Relationships and Fangirl Mobs! DX

((What happens when the Big Hero 6 ends up in our world, due to a portal the villan they were trying to defeat used? Where will the Big Hero 6 stay? Will the same villan wreck havoc in our world? Will Hiro possibly fall in love with the girl who saved him from a horde of fangirls, who later takes in the Big Hero 6 to her house? Find out in "Soul-Bound!"

Pairings: GoGo x Wasabi, Fred x Honey, Hiro x OC. Slight Honey x

Copyright: All rights reserved.))

I woke up to the sweet smell of blueberry muffins. My mouth watered as I breathed in the sweet scent. I got up from the bed, but noticed something. Hiro was in my bed. IN MY FUCKING BED. Oh wait, I remember now, duh! Stupid brain... I looked at Hiro, who was sleeping peacefully, and smiled. I walked up to him, and lightly pecked his forehead. He stirred in his sleep, but did nothing. I mentally squeed to myself.

"Scanning patient." Baymax said. "Scan Complete."

"Oh no... What is it now, Baymax...?"

"You seem to be showing signs of: Affection, towards Hiro," Baymax clarified.

"Oh my god," I looked at him, and he was still asleep. I sighed in relief. "Okay, Baymax. I am satisfied with my care, now please go."

"Yes, ma'am." He says, and walks away. I looked at Hiro one last time. Still asleep. I smile, and walk downstairs, and eat blueberry muffins that Gran made. Everyone else later joined the table, tiredly.

"Morning, everyone." I greet. They all reply, with the casual 'Good Morning,' before eating the muffins made for them.

After that, we went back to the basement, and continued making the bot. Then it was complete. It was a small, 5 inch tall robot, with a smiley face drawn on where his face's supposed to be.

"Okay, let's test it out."

~(53 attempts later...)~

"Hello, I am DurBot, your professional robot bodyguard!" DurBot (What I decided to name it) greeted. I laughed in amazement.

"Holy shit, I did it! Oh my gah, thanks you guys for your help! Group hug!" I say, and we all hugged each other. "And THANK YOU, Hiro. I couldn't have done this without you... Or the rest of the Big Hero 6." I look at Hiro, and he looks back. We gaze into each other's chocolate eyes, and then look away. I heard Honey and GoGo giggling at us.

"Anyway, let's go out somewhere! You can't just stay inside all day! Plus, I've got some really badass desguises for everyone, too!" I chirp.

"But, are you sure they won't notice us as for who we really are..?" Wasabi asked.

"Wow, you made that sound like you guys were murderers. Anyway.. Yeah, they won't notice. If they do... Just say it's cosplay, and go along with it." I instruct, and they nod.

~(SHITTY DESGUISES, HERE WE COME!)~

Wow... These are really shitty desguises.

"Okay, they're really shitty, but let's just go along with it!" I say, and they nod.

Wasabi was wearing fake gold chains, and rings, Honey Lemon was weaing pink everything, same thing with GoGo, but with black and purple, and Fred and Hiro were just wearing sunglasses and hats. I was wearing a black AoT/SnK Tee, with blue jean shorts, and converse, along with knee length striped socks, an angel necklace, and sunglasses. I also attempted to cut my hair short, but everyone frantically convinced me not to, so it's still my long brunette hair.

"Now, let's go!" I chirp, and we leave.

~(TO DA MALL!)~

It. Was. HUGE. There were christmas decorations everywhere, and there were a shit ton of shops. I was super excited, since it's been a while since i've been to a mall.

"Woah..." I gape. "Now let's go EVERYWHERE! Except Spencers, and Victoria's Secret, and all of those bad stores."

"Hey, I think we should split up into pairs." Gran said.

"Not THIS again..." I say.

"Same pairs as last night, now GO!" Gran sped off into Victoria's Secret. We slowly processed that in our minds, and just went along with it, and split up, not before telling where to meet up again. I walked around the mall with Hiro.

"So pretty..." I say, amazed, looking at the flashing LED lights.

Our hands brushed against each other, and I blushed, and laced his with mine. I looked at him, and he's blushing, and then looks at me. I blush, and look away.

"So..." I start.

"Hey, is that Hiro? THE Hiro Hamada!?" Someone shouted, and everyone looked at us.

"Oh my gog, can I take you away and make you mine?" A fangirl asked.

"N-No, this is just a cosplay." He stutters.

"Cosplay? But you sound AND look like the real deal!" A bunch of Hiro Hamada fangirls came running towards us.

"Let's get out of here." I say, and he nods, and we run away from the fangirls.

"BABY COME BACK!" A fangirl shouts.

"I want to fuck you, Hiro!" Another fangirl shouts. I got angry, and I stuck my tongue out, and shouted "He's mine, BITCHEZ!"

That made the fangirl mob worsen, and after a few hours of running away from fangirls, we finally made it at the meet-up spot, and waited for everyone else, who rushed to us.

"Let's get out of here. Crazy fangirls are everywhere!" Honey panted from all of the running, and we ran again, and got the fuck out of there.

"Hey, Ellie?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah?" I say, panting for air, then return to normal breathing.

"What did you mean by.." Hiro then mocked my tone "He's mine, BITCHEZ!"

I blushed. "I, um... Don't know what came over me. I got angry at that crazy fangirl who said that thing, and then said that. Done. Can't a girl defend her friend?"

Honey pouted, like she was expecting me to say something else.

"Oh, okay, but how you said that... Was like we were together or something like that. Which I-I don't care, really. We can be more than... Friends...?"

"Like super mega best friends?" I ask, and he facepalms. I laugh.

"I was kidding. Daisuki," I smile, and he removed his hand from his face, and looks at me, with a toothy smile.

We then lean in to each other, and kiss. Honey was fangirling, like CRAZY. WTH, Honey? We then part for air.

"We're home!" Gran shouted, and we exit the car, and into the house.

"So, let's take off the shitty desguises and play Assassin's Creed!" I shout, and they cheer, and we played Assassin's Creed multiplayer for the rest of the day. I sat right next to Hiro, and GoGo sat next to Wasabi.

"psst, hey, Hiro?" I whisper. He looks at me.

"Hm?"

"Do you think Wasabi likes GoGo?" I whisper-asked.

"I know GoGo likes Wasabi. Why?" Hiro asked me, and I motion him to look at GoGo and Wasabi, who were cuddling.

"Oh."

"Do you think likewise about Honey and Fred?" I whispered again.

"Honey told me that she liked Tadashi, so I don't know," we then discussed who liked who quietly, as we played Assassin's Creed Multiplayer. I won.

"Yes! Good game, though," GoGo wasn't very happy with losing, but got over it, as she went to another room, pulling Wasabi with her. I rushed off to my room when I realized something.

"MY FANFICTION OH MY GOD MY REVIEWERS MUST BE SO MAD!" I cried, and immediately started typing for my fanfiction, while playing Synthesized Love by Hatsune Miku. I sang along to it as I typed, and typed a really long authors note. Then Hiro came in.

"Hey, are you okay? You just suddenly rushed off..." Hiro asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine~! Nothing to worry about!" I dismiss the topic, and close the browser, revealing my Blue Exorcist background. "Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't you miss you Aunt, and Everyone else in your world? Hell, do you miss your world, or San Fransokyo?" I ask.

"yeah..." He looks away. "But i'm really happy to have met you, you know. I mean, well... Yeah. Uh..."

I got up and kissed him. He kissed back, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his arms around my waist. We parted for air, and gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you."

"Hey, ya lazy bimbo's, Granny saiz it's time for bed~!" Atlas interrupted Hiro before he could say likewise.

"Um, what the-"

"Oh god. He's sugar high. Atty, I'm just gonna... Eheheh, get you out of my room now, so..." I quickly shoved him out of the room, and closed the door and locked it.

"So... Time for bed?" I ask, and he nods, and we crawl into the bed, snuggling up to each other.

I also wasn't expecting what happens tomorrow...

((OH MY GOSH, I GOT AN AWESOME REVIEW ON THIS HORRIBRU FANFICTION!

YAY! At least it might not be so horribru after all!

P.S: I have a huge plot-twist coming up so be prepared! :D))


	3. Threateaning, and NEW SUIT! :D

((What happens when the Big Hero 6 ends up in our world, due to a portal the villan they were trying to defeat used? Where will the Big Hero 6 stay? Will the same villan wreck havoc in our world? Will Hiro possibly fall in love with the girl who saved him from a horde of fangirls, who later takes in the Big Hero 6 to her house? Find out in "Soul-Bound!"

Pairings: GoGo x Wasabi, Fred x Honey, Hiro x OC. Slight Honey x Tadashi.

Copyright: All rights reserved.))

I woke up to the same scent of blueberry muffins. Is this an everyday thing now? I noticed how close me and Hiro were, and blushed. DAMN YOU GRAN! But then again... THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME SLEEP WITH THE CUTEST DORK OUT THERE!

"Hiro..." I breathed, starstruck. He stirred in his sleep, and held a protective arm around me. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

"G'morning, Sleeping Beauty." He greets, staring into my chocolate eyes.

"Oh, stop it, you~" I look away, blushing. He only chuckles in response, and pecks my forehead. Lol.

"Guys!" Honey Lemon came in, panicked. "DurBot is gone!"

"What!?" I shout, and quickly get out of the bed, and rush to the basement. I find no sign of DurBot, but find a note in his original resting place. I picked it up and read it.

"Hand in the Big Hero 6, or else I will destroy everything you love. From... It doesn't say, BUT NO ONE THREATENS MY FAMILY LIKE DIS. IT'S ON MOTHAFUCKAAAA!" I shout, and I get an idea. "Yes! This is perfect!"

"What the hell!?"

"My idea, dummy, not the situation," I assure, and they oh'd.

"So... Is it okay if I temporarily be a part of your Super 'Hiro' team?" I ask, cracking a pun. They all laughed at a blushing Hiro.

"Uh, but I don't want you to get hu-" Hiro started.

"Oh, Relax! You're sounding like a mom! Anyway, I won't get hurt~! I may not look like it, but I have plenty of brawn!" I chirp.

"And brains." Fred added. Everyone nodded.

I blushed. Not used to so much praise oh my gosh.

"Hey, are you alright? Hello? Earth to Ellie?" GoGo waved her hand across my face. I snap out of my trance.

"Oh, sorry guys." I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Anyway, Let's get to my suit design!" I chirp, and they nod.

_(SUPAH LONG TIMESKIP)_

We finished the suit. It was a light blue armor, with a blue helmet, with a transceiver to communicate with the others. The suit was a light blue and pink kind of a robo lolita dress, that was cute and fluffy, yet spiky because of reasons... That also had a jetpack so I could fly. Along with blue gloves that control Telekinesis.

"So... How do I look...?" I ask. Hiro blushed.

"You look so cute, Ellie!" Honey cooed, and I blushed.

"Thanks, but I think it looks too girly..." I say.

"No kidding." GoGo agrees, chewing her bubble gum.

"Anyways, we should test the features. Just 'cuz," I say.

~(Testing Communications system)~

"Sup gaiz?" I greet.

"Yep, it works," Wasabi confirmed.

~(Testing Telekinesis)~

"Okay, let's do dis!" I chirp, as I lift up a table with my hand, LIKE DA FORCE.

"The force is within me!" I cheer, and throw the table at a Target bag, and close my fist, and it breaks, the flying pieces pierce the Target bag.

Everyone clapped with sunglasses on, having 'DAT ASS' face.

~(Testing Jetpack)~

"Okay, we've tested everything but the jetpack," I say confidently. "Hiro, Baymax. If the jet pack fails, I want you to catch me."

"Okay," Baymax agreed.

"You got it," Hiro smiled.

"Okay," I fiddle with the jetpack controls on my left glove, and I then began to fly. "WOOHOO!"

"Okay, switch to voice command."

"Okay, full thrust straight!" I then fly straight forward, out of their sight, and then I turn on communications, and get a message.

"Warning, there is a major gas leak in the jetpack tank. Shutting down jetpack now."

"NONONONONONO OH FUCK!" I screech as I begin to fall down. "HIRO, HELP!"

~(Hiro's POV)~

"HIRO, HELP!" Ellie screamed through the communication system. Oh shit.

"Baymax! Let's go!" I commanded as I climbed on Baymax, and we flew away from everyone to Ellie.

"Baymax, there!" I point to a falling Ellie, and we fly towards her, and we catch her just before she falls into the water. She then starts breathing heavily, reassuring herself that everything's okay. We then land back on her backyard.

~(BACK TO ELLZ'S POV)~

Once we landed, I ran to Hiro and hugged him, and started crying. "Oh my gosh, I was so scared! I didn't know what to do! I-"

Hiro shushed me, and patted my head reassuringly.

"It's ok. You're safe, now."

"Thank you." I looked at him, and smiled. He looked down at me, and smiled back.

"But the question is... Why did my jetpack have a gas leak?" I ask, and took off my jetpack, and noticed an arrow with a message tied to it in my backpack, along with dripping gas. "Hold on a second..."

I walk to my workbench, and sat down in a chair, and untie the note from the arrow.

"Mom was an archer, but...!" I gasp when I read the note.

"Huh, what is it!?" Honey and everyone else ran over to me.

'I'm still alive, and i'm coming for you. -Mom'

((DUNDUNDUN! Ellie's mom is another Yokai... *sighs* i'm sorry, I did it for the plot-twist. Also, Sorry for short chap. D:

THOUGH, I THINK ELLIE MIGHT BE TURNING INTO A MARY-SUE! DX or is she one? Oh my gah! *faceplants desk*

Is it just me, or do I find when authors put their OC's/Main Characters in their A/N's annoying? it's probably just me, because I used to do it A LOT ((Not online, btw))

P.S: I SAW MOCKING JAY PART 1 TODAY! Oh my gah, it was crazy. CAPITOL Y U DO DIS TO PEETA BECAUSE KATNISS OH Y GAH. (Don't answer that if you've seen the movie, I already know, D:)

P.P.S: HAVE A BAYMAX! (•-•) ))


	4. I'm actually part of their world?

I sighed. Ever since that day that the team and I found out that my mother's alive, everything went crazy. I'd wake up with nightmares, screaming and crying. And i've been thinking about life without Hiro, and that only lead to sadness. Hiro never left my side after the first nightmare. I know he's concerned, but I feel like i'm pushing him away. When they went out shopping for parts. The same nightmare would repeat over and over again. It shows my mom destroying everything, and killing Hiro. It won't stop. I think about it too much. I have the Big Hero 6 on my side, but why am I pushing them away...?

"Hey." I looked up from my drawing and saw Hiro, with two mugs. "I brought hot chocolate."

"Thanks," I say, and grab the hot chocolate, and take a sip. He sits down on the bean bag right next to my desk, and sips his hot chocolate.

"It hurts..." I whisper. "I don't think... I can protect everyone..."

"You don't have to protect us..." Hiro starts, but I quickly deny it.

"I know how she is. She's skilled with a bow and arrow, and is stronger than me, and I don't... Want to lose you like I lost dad..." I start to tear up, and begin to cry.

"No, don't cry. It's ok-"

"It's not okay!" I shout. "She can do ANYTHING she wants! ANYTHING! You don't understand! She can kill us! She... Can..." I then continue to cry, as Hiro hugs me.

"She's... A murderer," I say. "She'll do anything to get what she wants."

"That's why we have to stop her." I look up at Hiro, and he looks down at me. "We can stop her, trust me."

I smile sadly, and then look away. Hiro lets go, and then is about to leave, until I stop him.

"Wait."

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Can you... Stay with me...?" He nods, smiling, and goes back to sitting down next to me in the bean bag chair.

I work on fixing the jetpack, and filled it up with gas. "There."

I smile, and grab my suit, and jetpack, and go into my bathroom, and got changed. I came back out in my lolita suit.

"Where are you going?" Hiro asked.

"I'm going to END this. Alone." I say. "Baymax, find someone with my DNA."

"Scanning area. Scan complete. There are signs of life with your DNA inside the abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of town."

"Thank you, Baymax."

"Wait, don't do this!" Hiro yelled, grabbing my arm. I look at him sadly.

"I have to end this. Families have to negotiate with families, without help." I then kiss Hiro.

"i'm sorry..." I say after we parted, and I flew off, Hiro calling out for me.

~(To the abandoned warehouse)~

"I have arrived." I say. I could hear cackling from the distance. She then came down the steps, and met with me face to face.

"Where is your boyfriend? was he too scared to come with you?" She asks, and then flips on the light, to show the rest of the Big Hero 6 except for Baymax and Hiro.

"Guys!" I yelled.

"Ellie! It's a trap, run!" Honey screamed.

"Shut up!" She then shot an arrow at Honey, but I turned on my telekenesis, and stopped the arrow from hitting her.

I directed it towards mom, but she dodged it, and pulled out a knife. She tried to stab me, but I used my jetpack to jump high out of there, and I come back behind her, and she turns around and I punch her in the face. I then noticed something.

"Ti... Titanium...?!" I ask, as I pull the knife from my pierced armor, and hip, holding it in pain.

"You noticed~? Heheh. One down, 6 to go." I use my telekenesis, and stab her with the titanium knife. I freed everyone, and they ran over to me.

"Are you okay!?" Honey asked.

"Ellie... You're from... Their world..." Mom coughs out blood. I look at her.

"What do you mean, i'm part of their world..?" I ask.

"You... Were born there..." She then coughed and died. I smile. I can be with Hiro...! I then collapsed to the ground.

"Ellie!" Everyone screams. I noticed Hiro and Baymax had arrived from my fading vision. Hiro ran over to me.

"Ellie... No...! Stay with me!" He then begins to cry.

"Hi...ro... I... Lo...ve... You..." I then pass out from blood loss.  
>I could hear everyone screaming and crying, from my unconsiousness, fading, until nothing.<p>

~(Timeskip)~

I woke up in a bed. A hospital bed.

"Uggh..." I groaned at the bright lights and covered my eyes.

"Hiro, wake up! She's alive!" Honey cheered.

I uncovered my eyes to find everyone surrounding my bed. Hiro wakes up, and notices i'm awake.

"Oh my god... Oh my god! You're alive!" Hiro then hugged me tightly.

"Hiro... Can't... Breathe..." I squeak, and he lets go, and looks at me happily, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Is this... Real...? Hiro...? Can I... Touch your hair...?" I ask, and everyone tries to hold back a laugh but Hiro and Baymax. Hiro just blushes and nods, and I reach a hand over to his head, and ruffle his hair.

"So fluffy..." I smile, and take my hand away. I wasn't prepared for what happened next. He KISSED me. Lol, I just kissed back, and we part, and I smile.

"I missed you," He said, smiling.

"I missed you too, my 'Hiro.'" I cracked a pun, and we all laughed. Then the docyor came in, with a clipboard.

"It appears that Ms. Amsterdam's blood levels are normal, and her hip is healing, but her hipbone was damaged from the Titanium used to puncture her hip. But other than that, she is free to be discharged. Hope you get better, Ms. Amsterdam." The doctor smiles, and leaves the room, and when he leaves, I cheer.

"BOOYEAH, NO HORRIBLE HOSPITAL FOOD OR MEDICATION!" Everyone deadpans, and I look at them. "What?"

"Nothing, let's just go." GoGo awkwardly gestures us to leave, and I stand, feeling a little pain from my wounded hip, and shrug it off as I walk hand in hand with Hiro.

~(AT HOME)~

"Ah, home sweet home, but i'll miss you." Hiro looks at me weirdly, and Fred and Honey explain that i'm originally from their world, cuz I was born there!

Then these magic rainbow like sparkles surround us, even me.

"Bye Home! I'll miss you!" I wave, as I float in the air with everyone else.

And then we dissapeared, and re-appeared in the Big Hero 6 world. Wow.. It's more beautiful experiencing it for real, than in the movie.

"Hiro?" I heard a voice, and we turned to see Cass running towards us and hugging Hiro.

"Oh my gosh, I missed you little bud!" She chirped, and let go. "Hey, who's this?"

Cass looks at me. "Oh, uh... She's the one who found us! And my girlfriend..." Hiro muttered the last part, blushing, but Cass heard him anyway.

"Aww, she's so cute! What's your name?" She asked me.

"Amsterdam. Ellie Amsterdam," I quoted. She laughs.

"Nice to meet you, and you can come with us!" Cass said, and I followed them, but not before saying bye to everyone else. We then enter the café, and we go upstairs to their house.

"Oh! You guys must be starving! Let me make some hot wings for celebratory lunch!" She chirped, and we acknoledged her, before Hiro pulled me upstairs and showed me his room.

"So this is my room," he said, and then smiled.

"It's... Messy." I commented. "But i'm glad you're home."

"And i'm glad you're here." He looks at me with those mesmerizing chocolate eyes. He then walks up to me, and we kiss. ((LOL YOU TWO KISS A LOT, DON'TCHA? XD)) We part for air, and gaze into each others eyes, wrapped in a warm embrace.

"Aishiteru." I breathed. He smiles.

"Watashi boku aishite imasu," he smirks, and I blush.

I was/am learning Japanese, so he clearly said I love you too. I guess it's true about me and Hiro. We're really Soul-bound.

((YAAAY! I'm done! I know, it's only 4 chapters, but still! There will be a sequel! It will contain possibly an M rating, but I CHANGED MY MIND! XD so it'll still be T. Plus, there'll be an Epilouge, but yeah! I'm officially done with this series! Nuuu! I'm crying cuz i'm gonna miss my OC, who basically has my nickname, and looks and acts a lot like me, but isn't me. I DID IT FOR THE LULZ AND ANGRY FANGIRLS! BE JELLY! IDC!

Anyways, see you in the Epilouge! :D (•-•) ))


End file.
